Wild Wolf
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Sapphire is Red's younger sister. She was raised by their mother, Anita, and is every bit the wolf that she shares her nature with. She ends up in Storybrooke when the 2nd curse happens and she decides to help all of the famous people she had heard of. She becomes a tracker for Emma and Regina to find the Wicked Witch. *Spoilers for S3*


When the second curse hit, I was swept up in it. I had been raised by my mother, Anita, and had left when I was old enough. I hadn't my mother's ideals of the world and the cruel at she behaved. True, we were wolves, but we didn't need to behave like animals. It was the one thing we truly disagreed on.

I had only met my grandmother and sister once and their appearance haunted me. I desperately wished to be a part of their world, but my wolf couldn't be controlled so I stayed away. Now that I was stuck in this town like everyone else, maybe I could find them. I could at least search until the full moon when my wolf would be unleashed. When my wolf was free to come out, then I needed to be far away from all of these people so I didn't hurt them.

I walked down the street and into a place called Granny's, it was a nickname that everyone called my grandmother. I hoped that this was her place and I would see her and my sister again. I opened the door and was met with a surprising sight. Behind the counter stood my grandmother and bustling around the tables was my big sister. I smiled widely as Red's eyes met mine, "Sapphire?"

I nodded as I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad I found you both. I thought I would never see either of you again after the first curse and then the second one."

My grandmother came over and wrapped her arms around us both, "Oh Sapphire, I worried about you dear girl. We hadn't heard from you in so long. Red said she hadn't seen you when she met her mother in the hideout."

I smiled as tears started to fall, "I'm alright. I got stuck in this curse though. And I don't know where I am."

Red smirked, "I'll have to show you around and get you acquainted with everything and everyone. It's a bit disorienting here compared to the Enchanted Forest. Lots of new things for you to learn about because who knows how long we will be struck here this time."

I frowned slightly, "My wolf is uncontrollable though. I will have to go away when it's the full moon."

Red said, "Nonsense, we will get a cloak made for you as well. Regina can do it."

Granny nodded, "I will speak to her about it when she comes in. Now Red, why don't you get her some regular clothes and then come back?"

Red nodded and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the diner. She led me up to an apartment and threw me some clothes. They looked awfully small but I wasn't going to question my sister. The bottom was a black skirt and the top was a piece of fabric that barely covered my chest and was a bright blue color. I looked at myself in the mirror, "Is this a joke, Red? Cause my name is Sapphire? And is it truly acceptable to wear such little clothing?"

Red shook her head, "You just look good in it. And yes it is acceptable, it is quite common actually."

She set me down in a chair as she tamed my wild brown hair and then she handed me a pair of ankle boots with heels. I put them on but I felt ridiculous. She then pulled me back towards the diner. Red set me down at the bar as she went back to work and then a group came in and Red seemed very friendly with them. I asked, "Red, who are those people?"

Red smiled as she said, "Come meet them."

I followed Red over to the table and Red said, "Guys, I want you to meet someone. This is my baby sister Sapphire."

The woman with short black hair said, "You didn't tell me you had a sister Red."

Red said, "My mother wouldn't let her go so she doesn't really know me that well but now she is here."

They all smiled at me and then we walked back away. I asked, "Why didn't you introduce them?"

Red said, "I can't do that in front of the kid but I can now. The one with short black hair is Snow White, a dear friend of mine, but here she is Mary Margaret. The man with her is Prince Charming, but here he is David. The blonde woman is their daughter, Emma. And the boy with her is her son, Henry."

I nodded as I processed all the information and then asked, "Why can't you say it in front of the kid?"

Red sighed, "It's complicated but the curse left the kid without his memories of us."

I nodded as I understood now; they were trying to keep him sheltered from it. Then a guy walked in and my eyes fell on him, "Who is that?"

Red looked up and groaned, "Captain Hook or Killian Jones. Steer clear of him, He is trouble."

I just stared as he walked over to the countertop not far from us and sat down. He winked as he saw me staring at him. I blushed slightly and turned away from his sight. I said, "I need to get some air. I'm going to stroll around the town."

Red nodded, "Alright, just be careful."

I nodded, "I'll be back soon, Red."

I turned to walk out and ran into a hard body. I felt cold metal touch my skin, "Sorry luv, I didn't mean to run into you."

I looked up at the man I had been ogling and I was frozen in his gaze. As I looked into his deep azure eyes, I felt my wolf clawing beneath my skin as if to get to him. I had never had my wolf react like this to another person and frankly, it scared the hell out of me. I pushed past him, "I'm sorry. I have to go."


End file.
